


I can take it

by LegendsofSnark



Series: 2018 Kinktober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Marking, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Tony can take it all





	I can take it

“Are you sure that you want to try this?” Steve scratched at the back of his neck, Tony laid face down on the bed, rubbing himself against the mattress while Steve had his hand running down Tony’s back. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Tony turned onto his back, sitting up quickly In time to see Steve frown.

“Hurt me how? Steve I know that your cock is huge but come on, I’m sure that I can handle deep throating you.”

Steve’s hand moved towards Tony’s throat, he massaged the man’s Adam’s apple with his thumb, feeling Tony swallow under his touch.

“What if you can’t? What if you choke and I kill you?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “That has only ever happened in movies. Look, Cap. I don’t have a gag reflex. I’m sure that I can take your cock with no problem. And hell, I hope you come in my mouth while I’ve got you all the way. It’s kind of a dream of mine.”

“A dream to take an entire penis—“

“Cock, Cap. You’re a grown man. You can say the word cock or dick. Don’t be so technical about the whole thing.”

Steve blushed, Tony enjoyed messing with him over tiny things like this.

“Anyway. Tone. It’s a dream to choke on someone’s semen?”

“Who’s to say that I will choke? Have you never seen me down a thing of coffee? Ice cream? Anything really? Baby I can take it.  And I want it, maybe right now.”

Tony moved quicker than Steve could see and before the man knew it Tony had his entire cock in his mouth, running a hand down Steve’s chest.

He’ll admit it.

Before no one had ever taken his entire length, not even before the serum made him larger than he already were.

Bucky had tried and failed.

Now, now he had Tony currently in between his legs, mouth full of cock and his heart was pounding with fear that his boyfriend would choke and die and he couldn’t live with himself.

“Tony maybe you shouldn’t take the entire length. Maybe slow down a little bit.”

“Donthinksocap.” Tony mumbled over Steve, he didn’t pull back or let up. He began moving quickly, Steve threw his head back and covered his eyes with his hand.

He had to admit. It felt amazing.

“Can’t hold it much longer.”

Tony hooked his nails into Steve’s torso, urging the man to come while he still had him in his mouth. Steve wasn’t sure but with a flick of Tony’s tongue, Steve came, gripping the sheet with his hand that wasn’t covering his eyes as tightly as he could while he did.

Steve uncovered his face, his eyes going wide when he saw his come leaking out of the sides of Tony’s mouth.

“Tony…”

Tony pulled back, a loud pop echoed throughout the room. Steve watched Tony wipe the rest of the come off his lips.

“See. I told you I could take it.”

Steve pulled Tony up until the man rested on his chest.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Tony shook his head. “No. Throat hurts a little but no. You definitely didn’t hurt me. Wanna do this again soon. Maybe try to keep you harder longer.”

Steve kissed the top of his head.

He wouldn’t mind doing it again.


End file.
